


One of These Nights

by Alana_loves_SH



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bughead who? Team Falice 'til the end, Falice is the most aesthetic couple ever, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, angst paradise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana_loves_SH/pseuds/Alana_loves_SH
Summary: Back in the days, Alice was Queen of the Serpents. She was the Riverdale bad girl, and everybody knew it. Then she met Hal Cooper, and that's when her life began to change. Alice found herself falling for the cute boy from the Northside. It was almost like a fairy tale. Until her best friend, FP confessed his feelings to her. And to everyone's surprise, she felt exactly the same way. We all know what path Alice took, but how she got there is dark and thrilling.





	One of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Team Falice for life  
> follow my insta: @aestheticaline  
> follow my tumblr: @malec-marvel

Alice was sitting alone at Pop’s Diner. Her kids went out for the night and it was just her sitting alone. The place really hadn't changed much from when she was young. The people sure as hell changed, but not the look necessarily. "Mrs. Cooper," a familiar voice said.

She looked up and saw Pop standing there with a smile. "You want a refill on your coffee?" He asked.

"No, but I would love some water," she said. Pop nodded and walked off. Alice turned around and looked over at a certain booth in the corner. She got up and walked over to it. Instead of going back to her seat where she was before, she sat down right at the booth. It made her feel young again.  
Pop came over with her water and a straw. "Ya know," he said,"This is where your daughter and all of her friends sit when they come here."  
Alice nodded. "Isn't it weird how life works out?"

"Yeah, it sure is." And then he walked back to the kitchen. Alice let out a long sigh and leaned against the window. Her life turned out a lot different than she pictured it. She wasn't angry about it. Alice loves her two beautiful daughters and sometimes Hal. But there's always that part of her that thinks about what could have been.  
.*.*.*.

Alice tied her hair up and then put on her apron. She always got teased by the other Serpents when they saw her in uniform. Of course she's deal with them later on when she wasn't at work. Pop walked over and told Alice that a group of teens were waiting to have their orders taken.  
"Got it Pop," she said. Alice walked over to the booth and saw her friends sitting and chatting. FP was sitting next to Fred and talking about whatever they talk about. Hermione was sitting next to Mary and talking about hair products or something. They were kind of an odd group, but they all worked well together.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" Alice asked.

"Looking sexy in the uniform as always Ali," said FP.

She put her hands on her hips. "You want me to tell Frosty about you messing with me?"

FP cleared his throat and then sat up straight. She always did that whenever he bugged her. Frosty was a fellow Serpent. Not to mention he was a pretty big guy who just got out of prison four months ago."So you going to the initiation for that new kid tonight?" Alice asked.

Fred looked at FP and then at Alice. "Initiation?" He asked.

"Serpent stuff, don't worry about it," FP said. He turned back to Alice. "I'm busy tonight."

"What could you possibly be doing?"

"Taking you out." He pulled Alice by the hips so she was closer to him. She let out a small scoff and took his hands off of her.

"FP, the answer is still no so stop trying." The whole table laughed and FP threw his napkin at Fred. Alice rolled her eyes. FP and Alice have been friends since she could remember. Their trailers are right next to each other and they’ve been in the same class since kindergarten. He has been asking her out since they were twelve years old and Alice has always said no. She doesn’t want to ruin her friendship with FP and Serpents don’t really fall in love. She’s seen the way FP treats girls and becoming one of those would just ruin everything they’ve got. 

"So the usual for you guys? Double chocolate milkshake for Hermione, classic vanilla for Mary, bacon burger with a cherry cola for FP, and whatever Pop recommends for Fred."

"Sounds good," Mary said. Alice went to the back and placed her friend's orders. Instead of actually doing her job, Alice went and sat down with her friends. They talked like usual and when their orders were ready Alice brought them out. She even added on a strawberry milkshake for herself (soy of course). Fred was paying so she thought she’d get a little something for herself.

A cute blond boy walked in and Alice had to seat him. He looked like he was from the super fancy Northside. Alice was a little taken back by how handsome the guy was. She walked over and told him to follower her to an empty booth. He looked at her as if he'd never seen another human before. "What would you like to order?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I've never been here before," he said. Alice raised her eyebrows and let out a small gasp.  
"Are you new to town?" She asked. It was the only explanation as to why this guy has never been to Pops before.  
"No I've lived here my whole life," he said.  
"Well... um..."  
"Hal," said the boy.  
"Well, Hal, you've lived here forever and you've never been to Pop's? How is that?" Alice sat down so she was across from Hal. He was actually kind of cute for a preppy boy.  
"My mom never let me. She thinks anywhere that a Serpent can be is tainted."  
Alice nodded. "So how did you convince her to let you come tonight?"  
"A little thing I like to call not telling her." He made Alice laugh. They talked for about an hour. Hal kept making Alice laugh and Alice would tell Hal about how amazing the food and atmosphere is here. Alice found out that Hal was in only honors and AP classes which is probably why the two have never crossed paths. She also mentioned how the Serpents aren't really all that bad. 

"Aren't they a dangerous gang though?" Hal asked.

"Well yeah technically, but it's more of a family."

Hal leaned back. Alice noticed that he had an extremely handsome smile. "How would you know?"

That's when Alice realized that within an hour of talking to this boy that she hadn't even mentioned that she was a Serpent. And not just any Serpent, but she's considered royalty to them. Telling him now would be a bad idea. They'd probably never be able to talk again. And Alice really wanted to see this boy again. "You know what? I never took your order." She said to change the subject. Hal looked over at the clock quickly and then back at Alice. 

“I’ve got to go,” he said. The two smiled at each other. Just before Alice could say something, FP walked over and sat down next to Hal. She let out a frustrated sigh and then put on a fake smile.

“What do you want FP?” Alice asked. 

“I’m just seeing who’s the guy making my girl smile so much.” He had a wicked smirk on his face. Alice hated it when FP would do that. 

“I’m not your girl FP. I’m nobody’s girl.” Her smile was now gone and she was squeezing her hand into a fist. Her fingernails were digging so hard into the palm of her hands. She could feel the blood from her palms dripping onto her fingertips. 

“You see,” FP turned so he was facing Hal, “It’s that attitude that makes her Queen of the Serpents. Even at just a young age she’s feared.”

Hal gulped and then looked at Alice with wide eyes. “You’re a Serpent?” he asked in shock. Alice just looked down at the table. 

“Oh so within that hour of talking, she never mentioned it? That’s interesting.” Alice looked up and saw how smug FP looked. He wanted to punch him so hard. Maybe later she would. She got up and walked outside as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she felt her face turn completely red. FP was definitely going to pay for this, she can make sure of that. Alice was standing behind the the diner now. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. 

Alice has been trying to get rid of her smoking habit but she also didn’t want to stop. It calmed her down and being around FP all the time meant being frustrated and annoyed all the time. After a couple minutes FP showed up. “You’re welcome,” he said.  
She didn’t say anything. Alice threw her bud and stepped on it. Then she walked briskly over to FP and slapped him. 

“What the hell Forsythe!” she said.  
“That guy was-”  
“That guy was being nice and making me smile. And you had to go and tell him I’m a Serpent!”  
FP shook his head. “Are you ashamed of being on the Southside?” 

Alice slapped FP again. He ran his hands through his hair and lit up a cigarette. Alice pulled out another cigarette and they smoked in silence. She made sure that she never cried around any other Serpent. When she’s with Hermione and Mary, that’s different. Alice needs to stay stone cold in order to keep up her reputation. “I’m not ashamed,” she said quietly. FP put his arm around his her and she leaned onto his shoulder. “I know you’re not.” 

The quiet came back again and began to consume them. The thing was that FP hated the Northsiders, but not all of them. They’re friends with Hermione and Mary and Fred is FP’s best friend. They all get along for the most part and hang out all the time. They don’t ask a lot of questions about the Serpents and they don’t seem to mind when Alice and FP mention stuff about it. They’re Northsiders, but they’re not preppy. 

“Why do you always get so jealous whenever I talk to boys? I don’t get mad when you have a new girl each week.” Alice wasn’t really asking her friend something. It was more like she was telling him. It was just something she needed to get off of her chest for a while. 

“Why do you think?” FP asked. “Also those girls don’t mean anything to me.” 

“So I mean something to you?” Alice turned so she was facing him. 

“Of course Ali.” He took her hands and turned them over. “You’re my best friend.” He kissed Alice’s hand and then held them there. FP knows all about Alice’s anger problems and how she inflicts small doses of pain onto herself. “I think you deserve someone who will like you for you. Someone who deserves you.”  
Alice ripped her hands away. “And you think you deserve me?” 

“No Ali, I don’t deserve you. Don’t you get it? I ask you out because I know you’ll say no. I’m just kidding around with you. You think I’m actually serious?” He sounded honest, but also deeply hurt. Alice knew what he was doing though. It was clear that he was covering up what he really wanted to say.

“Well I-” 

“Ali, you’re too good for me.” He shook his head and then gave Alice a hug. He was warm and gentle, but could break Alice’s spine if he really wanted to. She could hear FP’s heart pounding against his chest. It made her’s ache. “I care about you,” he whispered. 

That was the first time she’s ever heard him say something like that before. She always thought that FP never cared anybody but himself. Apparently, she was wrong. Alice didn’t know what to do so she just stood there. How was she supposed to react to this? Was she supposed to hug him back or tell him she cared about him too? Because she did of course. But for some reason she didn’t say a word.  
FP stepped back and looked at Alice straight in the eyes. “Just don’t leave me, okay?”  
Alice smiled. “Okay.” Her voice came out all squeaky and high pitched. It made her feel smaller. FP began to walk away, but then we turned around and walked backwards slowly. 

“By the way,” he said as he put his hands in his pockets,“Fred and Hermione are together.”  
Alice tilted her head. “I thought he would end up with Mary. They’ve been friends forever and she’s always had a crush on him.”  
FP let out a small chuckle. Alice always known that FP was handsome and although he’d never admit it, he was really sweet. She wanted to be his friend for as long as she could. But they were Serpents, and since they were so young it was only a matter of time before one of them kicks the bucket or ends up in jail.  
“Yeah, teenage feelings are complicated,” FP said. And then he was gone. 

Alice went back inside and got back to work. She told Pop that she'd close up tonight, mostly because she wanted to distract herself. Whenever she was having a problem she would just double up on her shifts. That's probably how she's got so much extra cash. Alice always seems to have a lot of problems. It's not really a surprise because she was a well known Serpent. Also whenever she'd have problems at school. Mostly with Penelope and her boyfriend Cliff. They are the ultimate definition of rich preppy Northside kids. They always make a point to demonize the Southsde kids, especially Alice. "It doesn't seem unladylike to be a gangster," Penelope always says. To which Alice replies with her favorite finger.

All the kids go to one high school together which is Riverdale High. There were talks about making another high school on the Southside, but that was only if Riverdale High got too crowded. Alice came to the conclusion that it'll probably happen after she graduated, and she was a little disappointed about that. However she probably wouldn't have her friends. She's a little bit closer to Mary, but Fred and Hermione were cool too. But her friends from the Southside are who she's closest with. Gladys is from the south, but she's not a Serpent. In fact she tries to be as far away from Serpent activities and hangouts as much as she can. If anyone was going to get out of the Southside, it was definitely going to be her. Straight A's, perfect attendance, and she volunteers at the homeless shelter. Not to mention she's constantly working at Pop's in her free time. Alice has always been a tiny bit jealous of her. Not to mention that she's dating a girl and in such a small town. It's kind of brave of her to be so open about her bisexuality in Riverdale. The Southsiders don't mind, but the preppy peole always try to make a whole big deal about it.

Then there's FP, Alice's best friend and fellow Serpent. He's the only person who calls her Ali and he's the only one who's allowed to. They've been through a lot together, good and bad. He doesn't have the best grades or the best attitude. But he's one of the most selfless people Alice has ever met. FP will do anything to protect the people that he loves. Sure he's a gangster, but so is Alice. FP is the one person who knows exactly she has to go through on a daily baisis. They relate to each other in a way that none of their Northsider friends, or Gladys, would understand. They've got each other, and that's all Alice could ever want. Maybe they would end up together someday. Just maybe.


End file.
